Take You Away
by martaprince
Summary: Bonnie come out with a spell and they dagger Klaus and lock him in the tomb. Many years pass, Caroline come back to Mystic Falls and undagger Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Fazia quase cinquenta anos que Caroline não pisava em Mystic Falls. Não havia mais nada para ela naquela cidade. Damon e Elena às vezes podiam ser encontrados na antiga mansão dos Salvatore. Katherine e Stefan, esses eram difíceis de serem encontrados, dificilmente passavam mais de uma semana no mesmo lugar. A cidade ainda a fazia lembrar de Tyler, e o modo como ele morrera na época fora devastador para ela. Mas Caroline aprendera a se acostumar com a morte. Depois de Tyler, foi sua mãe e depois Matt. As bruxas vivem mais, mas não para sempre, e assim também chegou a vez de Bonnie partir. Caroline não sabia por que estava de volta a Mystic Falls, mas era bom para ela andar pela cidade como costumava fazer, como costumava fazer antes mesmo de ser vampira. Caroline fez compras. Caroline queria se sentar no Mystic Grill, mas esse não existia mais. Então ela apensas continuou andando por Mystic Falls. Passou pela casa dos Gilbert, conseguiu ver os netos de Jeremy pela janela. Visitou a antiga Mansão Loockwood, e a mansão Salvatore. Até que estava caminhando pela floresta. Seus pés foram até a tumba. Era lá que estava Klaus. Ela relembrou como foi colocar a estaca nele. No fim coube a Caroline encerrar a guerra com Klaus. Ela entrou na tumba e passou a mão sobre o caixão. Ela podia sentir o feitiço de Bonnie ainda agindo no local, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Caroline lembrou as palavras que um dias Klaus lhe disse: " Talvez um dia, talvez em um ano ou até mesmo em um século, você vai aparecer na minha porta e me pedir para lhe mostrar o que o mundo tem para oferecer." Caroline teve o impulso de abrir o caixão, só para ver se Klaus era realmente como ela se lembrava. Ela abriu, e lá estava Klaus, exatamente como ela se lembrava. Olhando para ele, ela pode ouvir seu sotaque. Caroline não sabia o que estava fazendo até ter feito. Ela estava com a estaca na mão e Klaus estava acordando. No momento em que Klaus estava completamente acordado Caroline estava sentada em um canto da tumba só esperando. Quando Klaus a viu não deu a Caroline nem a chance de reagir, jogou na parede. Eles lutaram, Klaus ainda era forte, mas depois de tantos anos num caixão ele não tinha todo seu poder original. Em algum momento ele cansou de tentar vencer Caroline, e eles pararam no meio da tumba, apenas se encarando. Caroline não ia ser a primeira falar. Klaus esperou até a tensão entre ambos ser insuportável.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui amor?

- Noventa, noventa e poucos anos.

- Se eu me lembro bem foi você que me colocou aqui, por que depois de todo esse tempo decidiu mudar isso?

- Olha Klaus... eu não... Eu só não sei, ok? Eu só senti que ... Eu não sei.

Klaus deu dois passos em direção a Caroline e vacilou.

- Querida eu preciso comer.

Caroline ajudou Klaus a se sentar numa pedra.

- Fique aqui, eu vou lhe buscar. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes.

E Caroline sumiu. Deixando Klaus apenas com seus pensamentos. Ele se perguntava o que Caroline estava fazendo. Talvez ela estivesse arrependida do que havia feito. Ou talvez ela realmente se importasse com ele. Mas não, provavelmente Caroline só estava entediada. Alguns minutos se passaram e Caroline voltou com algumas bolsas de sangue.

- Ainda bem, achei que você me traria coelhos.

- Eu não bebo de coelhos, você sabe que eu não... Caroline ficou vermelha, sim Klaus sabia que Caroline não bebia de coelhos. Caroline ainda sentia se mal quando lembrava da maneira que o enganou para no fim por uma estaca em seu coração. Quando Klaus estava no corpo de Tyler, de alguma maneira Caroline havia percebido a diferença, mas ela negou isso há todos. Mas no fim para por um fim na vingança de Klaus ela teve que fingir um relacionamento com ele para enfim poder colocar uma estaca em seu coração. Durante aqueles dias Damon costumava dizer "Vamos Barbie, ou será que você está realmente gostando de estar com Klaus?". A medida que Klaus bebia o sangue suas feições iam melhorando, sua pele ganhava cor, seus olhos ganhavam um brilho. Caroline podia ver os músculos crescendo. Klaus aos poucos voltava a sua antiga gloria. Em certo momento ele pegou Caroline o encarando.

- Qual o problema, amor?

- Nada, é só que... nada mesmo.

- Eu estou bem agora Caroline, é hora de conversarmos não acha? Então amor, o que você andou fazendo todos esses anos?

- Andando por ai. De cidade em cidade.

- Por que voltou a Mystic Falls?

- Só me pareceu interessante vir aqui novamente, ver a cidade onde cresci.

- E como eu entro nessa historia? Até onde me recordo, você e seus amigos lutaram muito para me prender aqui. Então qual é o seu plano?

- Klaus eu não sei por que fiz isso, parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

- Bem, obrigado Caroline. E dizendo essas palavras Klaus partiu tumba afora. A mente de Caroline ficou zonza, o que ela estava pensando que depois do que ela havia lhe feito Klaus ia acordar e lhe mostrar a beleza genuína do mundo? Frustrada, Caroline voltou ao centro de Mystic Falls. Resolveu passara noite na cidade, pegou um quarto em um motel e passou a noite estirada na cama revivendo as últimos horas e devaneando sobre quais seriam as consequências de acordar Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

O sol entrava no quarto de motel de Caroline. Ela ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Seus pensamentos estavam agitados. Devia ela contar a Damon e Stefan que Klaus estava de volta? Devia ela contar que a culpa era dela? Onde Klaus estava? Porque ele não havia tentando se vingar dela? Ela não sabia o que fazer e enquanto as ideias dançavam em sua cabeça o sol foi se pondo.

Quando já estava escuro Caroline decidiu procurar Klaus pelas ruas de Mystic Falls. Quem sabe ele não estivesse por lá, fazendo das ruas rios de sangue. Ela entrou num restaurante que lembrava muito o Mystic Grill e como um deja vu lá estava Klaus no bar com um uísque nas mãos.

Caroline foi até ele.

- Não vai me convidar pra um drink?

- A ultima vez que fiz isso quase fui atropelado. – ele sorri – E então, o que quer?

- Uma tequila.

- Eu não estou perguntando o que você quer beber. Eu quero saber o que você quer de mim?

- Não vai ser fácil com você, certo?

- Caroline o único motivo para eu não estar arrancando seu coração agora é porque foi você que me "undagger". E eu posso mudar de ideia muito rápido.

- Eu quero conversar sobre você. Eu ... – Klaus a interrompeu rapidamente.

- Isso não vai funcionar comigo amor. Já que você não vai dizer o que quer, eu vou perguntar o que preciso saber. – se aproximando de Caroline, até ficar a poucos centímetros dela ele terminou – E é melhor que isso você me responda.

Caroline sentiu todo seu corpo formigar coma a aproximação de Klaus. Ela não sabia se continuava encarando os olhos de Klaus, ou se encarava seus lábios. Ela sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo. Quando ela sentiu que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas Klaus se afastou dela dois passos. Nos olhos de Klaus havia um brilho de 'missão cumprida'.

- Onde estão meus irmãos? Rebekah? Elijah? E como está Elena? Onde estão os Salvatore?

- Eu não sei de seus irmãos.

- Sério, a ultima vez que chequei você e Rebekah estavam bem amigas.

- Isso foi antes de eu...

- Antes de você colocar uma estaca em meu coração? Ah, claro, havia me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Vampiros ficavam vermelhos? Pois Caroline parecia ficar vermelha vezes demais para uma vampira. E Klaus parecia estar aproveitando de cada segundo. Era como se os anos nunca tivessem passado, Klaus ainda era o assassino em série manipulador e Caroline ainda era uma maníaca por controle neurótica.

- Então onde estão Elena e os Salvatore? Aquela garota já decidiu com quem ficar? Aquela garota sempre soube como criar um drama.

- Tampouco sei onde eles estão, nós... – Caroline pode sentir seu rosto corando de novo, por que mentir para Klaus a fazia ficar vermelha? – nós não nos falamos mais. Mas Elena escolheu Damon. Demorou muito, mas no fim ela escolheu Damon. E Stefan está com Katherine.

- Você realmente acha que vou acreditar que vocês e a sua melhor amiga Elena não se falam? Eu posso apostar que todos os anos em certa data vocês se reúnem para chorar e rir e fazer todas essas coisas que garotas humanas fazem.

- De qualquer jeito, o que você quer com eles?

- Você é mais inteligente que isso. Não pergunte o que você já sabe a resposta.

- Klaus, não sei onde eles estão. – ela estava sendo sincera, não sabia onde eles estavam, mas bastaria uma ligação para saber e com certeza Klaus sabia disso.

- Caroline você tem até o fim do dia para me contar onde eles estão. Estarei aqui esperando e no pôr-do-sol é bom que você também esteja aqui e me conte o que quero saber.

Ele virou as costas para Caroline e saiu do restaurante. Parando na porta ele ressaltou:

- E você me conhece bem para saber que não deve fugir.


End file.
